A Totetsu and Dragoness
by VampCristal
Summary: This is about a girl who is half human/half dragon. She starts to gain more knowledge about her true self when she visits a strange petshop, and falls in love with the most unusal type of creature, a Totetsu. OC/T-Chan. I do not own PSOH, I only own my characters.


_**Does what you are really matter when two people are in love with each other? Meet Cristal Argon, a fifteen year old girl with maroon hair and brown eyes. She has a secret that most girls don't have. She is only half human. The other half of her is the greatest of all mythical creatures. She does not know what the other half is yet; but she does know about her odd powers, so does her uncle who wants the young girl's tears that turn into diamonds. So how does she try to figure more about herself, and protect herself from her greedy uncle? All is revealed when a strange letter is sent from someone named D.**_

A peaceful Saturday afternoon or it was. A young fifteen year old girl dressed in black kneels at a grave stone that reads 'Argon.' "Oka-san, oto-san watashi ga nai anata dochira mo. (English: Mother, Father, I miss you very much.) She says in tears as she places flowers on the grave stone. This is Cristal Argon, daughter of Jena and Kito Argon. Cristal hade lost her parents at age ten, and has been living with her Uncle Ron and aunt Tia Ketos. Cristal has always visits her parent's grave on May 14th. This day is the day of Cristal's birthday and her parent's death day.

" Cristal Masho iku !"(Cristal, let's go) She hears as she looks over at a man of forty-two with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Oke oji-san Ron, sayonara oka-san, oto-san, watashi wa ai suru anata." (Ok Uncle Ron, goodbye mother and father, I love you) she says then runs over to her uncle who catches her in a hug as she weeps. "There, there niece, if my brother and your mother were still alive, you'd be much happier then you are now." He told her as she looks up at him, "I'm just as happy being with you and aunt Tia, you and her took me in when no one of the other family members would. If not for you and Aunt Tia, I would be living in an old smelly orphanage." Cristal says as Ron smiles at her and says, " don't worry Cristal, your father did ask us if anything did happen to him and Jena, that Tia and I would take you in and raise you like our own. Besides would you be happy at an orphanage?"

" iie, kesshite!" (No, never) Cristal replied shaking her head back and forth making her uncle chuckle. "Come on, your aunt should have dinner done by now." Ron tells her as they walk towards the car. Cristal gets in the passenger's side as Ron sits on the driver's side. He starts the car and they drive out of the graveyard. "Uncle, I can't be happy at all today." Cristal says as he glances over at her then at the road. "Cristal it's your 15th birthday, you should at least be a little happy, your mother and father would have wanted you to." He tells her as she sighs.

"The only way I'd be happy is if my parents were alive" she says to herself as Ron drives up to the house. "Looks like your aunt is out" he says as they get out of the car. "Eh maybe Aunt Tia is at the store." Cristal says as they walk inside. "Surprise Happy Birthday Cristal!" she hears as she looks at her aunt and seven friends. "iie, mattaku shiawase na tan jobi nai!" (No it's not a happy birthday) Cristal says in tears and then runs upstairs to her room. "Cristal!" her friends yell running after her. "Oh no, her parents would always pull this for her, so why is this time any different? We haven't done something like this for her in five years Ron" Tia says as he walks over to her, "don't worry Koibito (sweetheart) let's hope her tomodachi's (friends) can calm her down." He says hugging her. In her room Cristal laid on her bed crying into her pillow and she didn't hear her friends knock on her door. "Cristal, may we come in?" Hiro says as they hear "hai, hairu." (Yes, enter) Hiro opened the door as they all walked in and sat around Cristal. "Cristal, are you ok, did we do something wrong?" Tina asks as Cristal wipes her eyes. "It's not anything you did, it's just…my parents would surprise me like that and well after they died, my birthdays have never been happy since." She says as a boy with brown hair and blue eyes pulls her to him in a hug.

"It's alright Cristal, we are all here for you." He says as Cristal weeps into his chest. "Oh Haru, and everyone else, I doubt I'll be better for the concert tomorrow." She says as everyone else hugs around Haru and Cristal. See, Cristal, Haru, Tiana, Hiro, Tiaka, Mike, Salina, and Tyler were the band known as 'Dream Fighters.' Haru was the leader for the boy singers, while Cristal was the lead singer for the girls. None of the band mates dated because everyone thought of the others as family, even though in some of their songs there is kissing scenes; but that is only in the videos or on stage. "Don't worry Cristal we had to cancel the concert anyway, Hiro isn't feeling to well." Tiaka said as Cristal looked over at Hiro as he nods his head and she smiles. "Alright guys. I'd like to be alone right now." She says as the nod their heads and leave her room. Cristal laid her head on the pillow as she stares up at her ceiling. "I wish I could be with my parents." She said to herself, when suddenly she heard a goat sound. "Huh what was that noise?" she said sitting up as she saw what was causing the noise. What she saw by her closet was a goat type animal with its feet looking like a tiger's. "What the heck is that thing?" she wondered as it jumped up onto her bed with an envelope in its mouth. She takes the letter and see's it has her name on it.

" That's odd, how would this animal know who I was?" she thought as she opened the envelope as a letter fell out and she unfolded it and read, " Hello Cristal, you may not know me; but I knew your father, if you want to know about me, come to the address on the letter and send your reply back with T-chan. Best wishes Cristal, signed, D." she looked at the goat thing and said to herself " I guess this animal is T-Chan" she sees another envelope with a blank piece of paper in it. She takes the paper and write on it "Dear D, I'd like to know exactly how you knew my father, when I never seen you in my life. I hope this reaches you and I'll show up at your address on Tuesday. Till then see ya, signed Cristal Argon." She then sealed the note in the envelope. Then she holds it out to T-Chan, who takes it in his mouth, and then jumps, out of her window. Next there comes a knock from her door, "Cristal you ok sweetie?" her Aunt's voice is heard. "I'm fine Aunt Tia, so don't worry about me." She replies as her door opens and Tia, and Ron walks in. "you don't seem fine sweetie, your friends went home. The cake is in the fridge if you want some?" Tia says as Ron puts Cristal's gifts on her desk, then he picks up a diamond tear off her floor.

"Cristal what's with this diamond shaped tear?" he asks as Cristal looks at him, "oh my tears do that, they have been since I was five." She said as her Uncle smirks and pockets it. "I see, well Tia let's let Cristal sleep, it is pretty late for her." He says as he takes Tia's hands and smiles at Cristal normally and then him and Tia walks out of her room as he closes Cristal's door. "Ron what is wrong with you?" Tia asks as Ron looks at her and shows the diamond tear. "Hun, we can be rich if we gather Cristal's tears, we'd only have to get her to cry." He says as Tia looks at him. "You're not serious are you Ron?" she asks walking away as Tia looks back at Cristal's door then walks after Ron. Over in Chinatown there is a building that gives people in Japan the feeling of China, in this building is the pet shop. Here it is where a man with black hair to his shoulders, his eyes color, one purple, and the other hazel dressed in traditural china wear sits on a couch sipping some tea as T-Chan walks in and goes over to him dropping the envelope into his lap. The man picks it up and opens it reading it then he smirks. "Looks like our little dragoness will be coming home to us very soon everyone." He said to the pets around him as they all rattled around their cages as the man stood up and a bat like animal lands on his shoulder squeaking at him. "Yes Q-Chan, I'm happy to meet her as well." He says to himself.

**_Stopping here for now this is my first PSOH fanfic, please review and let me know how I did ^_^ chapter 2 will be out asap._**


End file.
